


Everything and Bill Cipher.

by GG_GoddammitGabriel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape, Dark!Dipper, Dipper and Mabel are 14, Dipper becomes insane, Dipper is very mental ill, FIRE HAHA, God! bill, M/M, Mabel avoids Dipper, They haven't been to Gravity Falls yet, Triangles ha, Trigger Warning!, obsessive - Freeform, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_GoddammitGabriel/pseuds/GG_GoddammitGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is obsessed with a book he finds in a grocery store, convinced everything in the book is real. <br/>He starts forming a deep obsession love for the God, Bill cipher, that nobody thinks exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine and Moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys! Here i am with yet another BillDip fic with a mentally ill Dipper! Ha ha  
> Wth is wrong with me.  
> Anyways, I got this idea and inspiration from Danish class when we read a book called 'Alting og Ulla Vilstrup' Ha.  
> Anyways, hope you guys will enjoy it!.  
> -Charles

It was Saturday morning, November, 2013. A little town in California was all awake, today had begun.

Two kids was inside their shared room, a sister and a brother.

The sister, she was beautiful and had long chestnut brown hair, often accompanied by a hairband. She was talented and nice, unlike her brother. He had short curly messy hair and heavy bags under his eyes, he was antisocial and a bookworm.

Currently he was seated on his bed head in a book on gray and black bedsheets. His sister had a lot of colours and hobbies, but he didn't. She was superior in every way.

"Uugh, Dippin' Dot! You really need a hobby."

His sister sighed, standing in front of him, wearing a pale purple sweater she made herself and a darker purple skirt and a pair of heart printed socks in lavender shoes. Dipper on the other hand wore a black pair of paints and a gray shirt.

"Mabel, i already have a hobby, it's called reading."

He sighed. "Nu uh! You're 14! You NEED to have fun! Not sit indoor all day!"

"Mabel, i believe that's really my decision so make."

Mabel was about to say something when the voice of their mother, Rachel Pines, Was heard.

"KIDS!, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING."

Mabel practically shone, she loved November shopping. Every month their mom would take them out to get new clothes, and Dipper hated it. The two made their way down the stairs and out to a shiny white car, already roaring it's engine. Dipper sat in the backseat and Mabel shotgun, she glanced back at her brother who was now listening to music through gray headphones. Dipper looked down on his phone, listening to 'Wires, by the neighbourhood.' The drive was boring, everything was. Dipper looked outside the window, stuck in his thoughts, he didn't notice when they pulled over to a parking lot. Dipper looked up to find a... Grocery store?.

"Sorry kids, but i haven't had the chance to shop for dinner, so i hope you won't mind the small detour before the clothing, alright?"

Their mom said as they all got out of the car. They stepped inside the store and walked over to the candy isle, following their mom.

"Go ahead and choose something sweet"

she said, as Mabel took some strawberry flavoured pink chocolate and Dipper still looked to find some. Around the end of the isle with candy, his eyes saw a book on the shelf.

"This shouldn't be placed here.."

He said, though he saw everything in dull and gray colours, this was in bright red, he couldn't stop himself from picking up the book looking at it's cover, it had a golden six fingered hand on it, no writing except for the letter 3. He didn't know what this book was about, but he wanted it. It felt like it was meant to be. He walked back to his mom and Mabel and held up the book.

"Mom, Can i please have this?" He said smiling.

"Honey, that depends on the price. Wouldn't you rather have some candy?."

"It says it's 5 dolors.. I really want it"

he said looking back at the cover, his mom sighed. "Okay, Let's just go to the check out.

I already grabbed the ingredients for tonight."

She said as they went to the checkout and got back into the car after paying. Dipper decided to read in his new book in the car, opening up he saw no writing except for the letter 3. He went through the pages, it was about creatures, demons, ghosts and god's. He stopped on one page with a triangle on it inside a wheel, it didn't say much about it, but Dipper couldn't tear his eyes away.

'Bill Cipher: God of the mind' Extremely dangerous, has might over dreams and minds, might over flames.

"Bill Cipher.."

'WARNING: THIS GOD IS ALWAYS WATCHING.'

It said in bright red colour on the page underneath the bio. Dipper was certain it was all fake though, he sighed sadly as he closed the book and looked out the window the rest of the time, glancing to his side thinking he saw something yellow shine. When the car stopped once more, Dipper got out of it and followed his mom and sister yet again. They went into a store, Mabel of course had already found something, a pair of rainbow leggings and a bright pink hairband with a star on it. When it was Dipper's turn, his mom and sister frowned a bit, knowing him, they all walked to a shelf with mostly black or gray t shirts. Dipper was about to pick up a black shirt when he heard a voice in his head.

' _Choose the yellow one, kid. It'll suit ya_ '

Dipper looked up as if someone was talking to him, then looked around to see a yellow shirt on a shelf beside the one he was standing with. He walked over to it and picked up the yellow t shirt in M, seeing it was yellow with a triangle on it with an eye in the middle. It reminded him of that God, what if it was him in his head?. He smiled and spun around, giving his mom and sister his choice, they looked surprised and smiled big, his mom almost taking it out of his hands violently. They followed their mother to the check out once more and Dipper again heard the voice.

_'Good job, Kid.'_

On the way home, Dipper was staring at the god yet again. He must be real, and he's watching him _._


	2. Stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel starts to worry about Dipper's strange behaviour.

Ever since he got his shirt, Dipper never wore something besides it.  
Well, expect for a black jacket he had with a lot of pockets, though he only wore it due to the fact he needed a huge pocket.  
For the Journal, of course.  
His god has been telling him all sorts of things about the content of the book!, griffons, mermaids, potions...You name it!.  
One day, he wanted to tell Mabel everything.  
He sat them down on her bed, and she was clearly listening to him, with a sparkle in her eyes.  
"Mabel, i have to tell you something." He said.  
"What is it, Dippin' dot?" She said, slowly taking a more nervous kind of expression.  
"Remember that book i got those weeks ago? Well, it's actually more of a journal.. It has information on everything, ghosts, demons, even gods!." He said. Taking it out of his pocket.  
"Dipper that's great but.. That journal... Well, it's just a book. It's not real, you know that, right?." Mabel had not seen the hateful glare she got coming, she's clearly upset him.  
"How dare you? Lord Cipher is pretty damn real!" He said as he rose to his feet.  
"Lord Cipher? Who is that? Well, it doesn't matter. He's fictional, Dipper!" She said as she rose to her feet as well.  
"No! He's real! He's a god! I believe in him!"  
" grow up! He's not real! He's a character of a book!"  
Dipper was so angry he could just.. Just..  
_'hit her.'_  
Mabel observed as her brothers attention was picked as he perked up, as if someone called him.  
It worried her.  
"Are you finally coming to your senses? Stop caring so much about a fictional character in a dumb book!"  
' _Hit her'_  
Dipper's fist clenched as he glared at her.  
"Why're you getting so angry? He is not real! Why can't you see that?!"  
' _ **HIT HER**_ '  
And Dipper, now gladly, obeyed.  
Dipper's hand collided with Mabel's face, sound of skin clashing together sounded as he slapped her hard on the cheek, twice.  
Mabel stopped saying anything and just looked at he brother as her hand rose to her cheek, caressing the sore red skin.  
Dipper turned around after one final glare and walked out.  
Mabel didn't say more about the journal after that.  
Her worries grew more and more, due to her noticing Dipper's strange behaviour.  
He would carry the journal, At All Times.  
He would sleep with it, eat with it, read with it, go to school with it, shop with it, even bathe with it!.  
She was surprised however, her brother came to her and asked for help.  
"Mabel, you're good with accessories, right? Right. I need help for a leather bracelet ,in black, with a gold triangle on it. If you don't have the triangle, then i'll find one."  
Mabel was speechless, he was interested in something besides the journal, her smile returned as she accepted with enthusiasm. She got a black leather bracelet and made Dipper go and get the triangle.  
He went to the city.  
"My lord, Cipher. Where would this triangle be available.?" He asked no one, except his god.  
_'Third store, on the left_ '  
A voice answered, and he gladly went to the store.  
It wasnt hard finding the triangle, it was close to window on a shelf with lots of other shapes in different colours. Not that pricy either, 2 dollars and 25 cents.  
When he was done, he returned to Mabel, gave her the triangle and then. The bracelet was made.  
She handed him the bracelet as his smile grew bigger and took it on.  
"Though, i can't help but ask, What did you want the bracelet for?" Mabel asked after she saw how happy he was with it.  
"Oh nothing, but Bill asked me if i would want one, to symbolise my loyalty to him"  
Mabels feet and hands grew ice cold, he was talking to a fictional character? Doing things for him?!.  
What was going on with her Brothers head??!?.  
she was afraid of the answer.


	3. Puns and hatred.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper stops paying attention to everything in school, his mom worries about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT.  
> I have been so busy these past few weeks! And this weekend i'm going to a wedding so don't expect anything new there either.  
> /I'm putting broken blood on a two week, maybe longer, hiatus as well\

Rachel Pines did not expect an angry phone call, neither did she expect it was from a teacher at her kids's school.  
"Ms Pines! I'm calling to you about Mr pines."  
"What's up? Is he okay?"  
"He sometimes falls asleep during class! He's even been taken in daydreaming and zoning out during class!. And haven't you even seen his completely drop in grades? He hardly ever does his work or homework anymore! All he does is drawing triangles on his papers!."  
Triangles..?  
"Even today during My lesson he started laughing and speaking with himself!"  
"Alright alright, i'll have a talk with him and his sister."  
"Good."  
000  
Mabel stared opposite of her where Dipper he sat, he was doodling again and not paying attention at all.  
Well, neither was she, but she had better reasons than him.  
Sure, he had smiled a bit but thats it.  
Dipper stopped doodling as he looked up and started staring as if he was in deep thought.  
She thought he was spacing out (again) but  
He laughed.  
Everyone suddenly looked at him and he just continued laughing.  
"H-H-A! Y-o-o-u're r-right!" He tried to say in between laughs.  
He was now not only laughing, but also talking to himself.  
Mabel stared in horror at her brother's laughing fit that was calming down, he suddenly looked shocked as he glanced around.  
"Why is every.. Wait i what? Oh no! I didn't mean to say it out loud... Hey don't make any funny puns about my situation! Yea yea.. What do you mean? Oh."  
He stopped talking and looked around him, and everyone was staring at him as he'd gone insane.  
The bell rang and it signalled the end of school.  
Everyone got out, usually Mabel would walk with her brother but..  
She was kinda scared of him right now.  
0000  
Dipper Hated history class.  
He'd much rather chat with his lord in his dreams, which he found out he could some weeks ago.  
Not that he was complaining, he loved talking to the god.  
' _You called, kid?_ '  
Of course he'd hear him.  
'I'm sorry lord Cipher, i'm just quite.. Bored. Hearing about history is much funnier when you're the teacher'  
' _Kid, i'm your friend and your god, Bill is alright.'_  
'Alright, Bill' Dipper answered smiling, he loved talking to his god.  
' _Hey Kid, notice somethin' bout that teacher of yours?'_  
Dipper stared at the teacher now, looking for anything standing out.  
The only thing really standing out about her was her fire-y red hair.  
' _Exactly, look at the way its placed on her head, it's a wig!'_  
Dipper looked even closer and he couldn't hold it back as he laughed out loud.  
Once he stopped he looked around.  
"Why is every.."  
' _You laughed out loud, kid'_  
"Oh no! I didn't mean to!"  
' _Lol_ '  
"Hey! Don't make any funny puns about my situation!"  
' _Fine fine all that but, kid_..'  
"Yea yea.."  
' _Kid, you're still_..'  
"What do you mean?"  
' _You're still talking out loud..'_  
"Oh." Was all he said as he soon noticed everyone's eyes on him.  
'Bell's gonna ring, better get ready'  
Just as Bill said, the bell rang.  
0000  
The door smacked closed, signalling Dipper and Mabel's home coming.  
Rachel called for her kids, hearing them walking, she sat down at the kitchen table and waited.  
Mabel was there first and Dipper right behind her, knowing what was gonna happen by the looks of their mom, they sat down at the table as well.  
"I got a call from your history teacher today. Dipper, Mabel, do you have anything you'd like to tell me?"  
Their mom had her hands intertwined on the table as she looked upon her children.  
' _Lie_ '  
"I don't know, why did the teacher call you?"  
"She told me you have been caught sleeping and talking to yourself in class."  
"What? I can't believe her! I have done nothing like that! She's probably just angry i corrected her in class today."  
Mabel's eyes widened.  
Her brother, was lying.  
"Is that so?" Their mother looked relieved. She trusted their children's words.  
"Well, sorry for thinking otherwise, you can both go now." She said as she rose and Mabel watched as a triumph smile creeped its way on Dipper's face, she could not let him do this.  
Mabel shot up quickly before their mother was out of the room and slammed down her hands on the table.  
"Dipper's lying!" She yelled as she squished her eyes closed.  
She opened her eyes again to see their mom looking back at them, completely stunned and shocked.  
She glanced back to Dipper and shivered.  
His glare.. It was so full of hate she regretted telling their mother the truth.  
"Mabel.. Is that true?"  
Mabel swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"Yes.. He... He has been falling asleep, spacing out and today he laughed and talked to himself in class.."  
"What's goin' on?"  
"Dipper thinks monsters are real.. He even worships and speaks to a fictional god!"  
"What?!" Their mom looked shocked at Dipper, before concern and anger flashed her face.  
"Dipper, you're grounded. And we're having a talk later." She said as she turned around and went out of the room, most likely to talk to their father.  
Mabel was pushed down from her chair as Dipper stood up and went out of the room only stopping in front of Mabel as he kneed down in front of her and said.  
" ** ~~I. HATE. YOU~~**." In the most poisonous voice she'd ever heard.

 

It hurt to see her brother walk away.


	4. Blood time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Selfharm.

She had hid his pencils, pens, ink, paper... As far as she knew, nothing less or more. If Dipper found out what she just did, she being able to say that she didn't know what he would do to her.. It scared her.  
She knew taking her brothers stuff wasn't okay in the least, but his behaviour got her worried so i couldn't be helped.   
Right?  
Right.  
00  
Dipper cursed once more.  
"Where the fuck is it?!"   
He stumbled around his sisters and his room, looking for his art papers and pens.   
But they were nowhere to be found. It pissed him off greatly and he had classes soon as well!.  
'Dipper'  
Dipper stopped and stood still.  
"Yes, Bill?"   
'You do have somewhere to draw and something to draw with.'  
"My apologies... I seem to have misplaced them."   
'Worry not, you have done nothing wrong. Use your body as paper and a blade as your pen. Doodle your triangles like usual.' Bill said to Dipper who gladly obeyed.  
He went to his sisters side of the room and went to open her case with her art gear and took a scalpel she used when crafting something in 3D.  
Dipper smiled in delight, this would be certain to please Master Cipher!.  
Dipper took his pants off and found a spot on his lab that would be perfect for his doodles.  
He sank the cold metal blade down to his soft skin as he pressed down to make the first line, the second line and then the third line connecting them all together. He had made a perfect scalene triangle.  
Just as Master Cipher liked it.  
Dipper smiled in delight as he continued to fill his right lap with triangles before moving on the next.  
The door slammed open.  
"Hey Dipper! There's ducktective on! Wanna watch i-"  
Dipper stared in both horror and hatred at his sister who dare interrupt him when doodling.  
Mabel's face had never been so surprised or angry in her whole life, he was almost impressed.  
She slammed the door closed as she ran over to Dipper and took her scalpel as she slapped him, he looked at her surprised as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Why!? Don't ever do that again!!!!"   
"I couldn't find my pencils. Master Cipher told me to use a blade instead." Dipper said, calm, rubbing his sore red cheek.  
"Enough! Master Cipher there Master Cipher here! I'm sick of it! And now you're self harming?! Do you really hate yourself that much?!"  
"Not really. I'm useless indeed, and nothing compared to you, but i'm just doing it because Master Cipher told me."   
"I'm done." Mabel said as she stood up and ran out the room and downstairs.  
0000  
Rachel didn't know what to think when her Daughter came running downstairs to the kitchen crying, saying her brother was insane.  
She never thought it would happen.  
She sat down with Mabel, letting her tell her everything.  
Dipper sounded mental ill in her opinion, so she decided that maybe some good fresh air would help as she called her father and his brother.  
0000  
Dipper was not surprised when his mom and dad had told he and Mabel to come to the kitchen.  
"Okay kids. We have a surprise for you." Their mom smiled as she held their fathers hand.  
"You're going on vacation!" Their father said with an equal smile.  
"You'll be living with my father and his brother for a few weeks in a town called Gravity Falls in Oregon. You're leaving tomorrow so it's early to bed." Their mom smiled sweetly.  
'Kid thats good.'  
Dipper smiled.  
0000  
The smell of trees and wood was not the best of the best but it was okay.  
Mabel and Dipper had been in Gravity falls for a few hours, and the first thing Dipper did was lock himself in his room.  
Mabel had wandered off to see the town while getting groceries for her Grunkle (grand uncle) Stan. Ford was like Dipper and had shut himself in his room as well.  
Going to the first store and checks the list, she gathers the items one by one.  
Standing in line was boring, but she was surprised as someone tapped on her shoulder, she turned around and had to look a bit down to see a boy with giant white hair and kinda chubby figure.  
"Howdy there! You must be a new face in town, i have not seen anyone as beautiful as you here before now!" He said with a bit of an accent, Mabel blushed a bit as she smiled.  
"Haha, stop it! I'm Mabel, i'm just hers on vacation with my brother."   
The boy smiled.  
"Names Gideon! Say Mabel.. How would you like to go out for dinner or something tomorrow night? I'll pick you up!" Gideon said smiling.  
To be honest, Mabel would say no, she was not interested in him in the least but.. She'd rather be with him than Dipper..   
She did the best fake smile she could as she said yes.  
She payed for her groceries and went right home.


	5. With love comes lies as well as violence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> I was struck with writers block and a bit of sadness, i'm also sorry about my spelling not being the best, i'm not english as most of you most likely already know.

Long red dress and matching headband, Mabel was ready to spend most of her time away from the shack and more importantly, Dipper.  
Gideon picked her up around six, wearing a blue smoking and hair just as big as the day before when they met. Words were said, but almost no attention given.  
She tried to be nice and sweet, trying to think of something else, pry her mind away, anything!.  
But of course, Gideon was the worst kind of company she'd ever had.  
"Say, why don't we return to your house afterwards? We could watch a movie or something." Mabel asked, trying to liven up.  
"Let me check in with my family, dear" Gideon answered.  
However, Mabel didn't get an answer until they were done and already outside.  
"Sorry dear, ma pops aren't home tonight, how about we go to your place instead?"   
If Mabel had to choose between being alone with Dipper or not, she'd choose not.  
She agreed and they went hand in hand back to the shack.  
Back at the shack, her uncles were no where in sight, she didn't have much time to think about it before Gideon crashed Mabel down onto the sofa and kissed her roughly. Gideon took hold of Mabel's arms as he kissed her and slid his tongue in her mouth when she tried gasping for air. He finally stopped to breathe and use his other hand to get all of the saliva away and lick it off his hand, eyes glittering with lust as he stared at the red straps holding her dress on, eyes going down to the start of the dress as he took a hold of the fabric and lifted it up so it covered her arms, Mabel's eyes showing fear and fury as tears would slide down her face. But she didn't say anything. She knew no one was in the house to help her, it was her fault for even trying to use him to numb herself.  
She deserved this.  
She gasped in surprise when she felt a slimy tongue slide from the start of her underwear going up to her collar bones. A finger trailing i the spit as he removed her bra and fondled her breast mixed with saliva.  
Mabel's screamed on accident, Gideon hit her face and she heard a crack.  
Her nose broke, didn't it?.  
Gideon's hand went back to her breast, he duck down to her breast and let his tongue work her nipple as Mabel stared above Gideon, another scream dying in her throat as Dipper lifted the metal Bat from the shop and swung down.  
Gideon's attention was now on Dipper, weak after being hit in the head he tried stumbling over to him, but Dipper swung the bat sideways once more and teeth went flying as he fell down on the carpet.  
Mabel was saved, however Dipper did not stop.  
She hastily regained her dress to cover herself, but the image before her was worse.  
Dipper kept hitting with the bat.  
Again.  
Again.  
And again.  
Mabel's ears struck as the painful sound of her brothers cold harsh laugh echoed through the shack.  
It took 20 minuets for the Grunkles to get home and Dipper was still Hitting him.  
He didn't look like a person anymore.  
Gideon or Dipper, she didn't know who she meant.  
Stan hurried to Dipper, taking a hold of him, lifting him up as Ford took the bat away.  
"Dipper! What are you doing?!?!"   
"I was in my room, irritated when i heard Mabel's scream and came downstairs and took the bat. I'm glad i did, it was nice blowing off some steam when Bill haven't talked to me for days." Dipper smiled proudly of himself, as if he did good.  
Ford checked the boy, he was dead, not surprising.  
He then noticed Mabel had bruises on her wrists and she was not wearing much, did that boy?...   
Mabel seemed to notice Ford's staring and simply nodded.  
Ford's eyes teared up as he rose to hug his niece.


	6. Klint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel get called down to the Police Station.

An: greetings, been a while hasn't it?. Well sure has.  
I'm terrible sorry for my writing become worse and worse with each chapter, i just lost the inspiration for it. Im still gonna finish it, but if you wanna stop reading this, it's all okay.  
\--  
Rachel was surprised when her brother called her, however what she did not expect was to be called down to the police station in gravity falls.  
When Rachel and her husband got there they met up with the Stans and went to the room where Dipper was sitting and looking deep in thought.  
"Dipper?"  
Dipper looked up to see the worrisome face of his mother.  
"Mum? What are you doing here."  
"Honey that's my question. What are you doing in a police station?"   
"Rachel, the police will inform you about that when they get here." Stan said.  
Rachel sat down besides her son and waited for the police officer.  
When the officer came, the others walked out and left the three of them alone.  
"Greetings Mrs Pines, i'm Officer Klint, now today we're here due to a murder charge done by your son Michael Pines." Rachel gasped as she looked at her son.  
"No way! He would never do that!"  
"Mrs, your son murdered a 13 year old by the name of Gideon. The only way we could identify the victim was due to his sister Mabel's statement, as she witnessed the murder. His face and body had been smashed several times with a metal bat. Usually, this would bring your son to jail however.. We've been informed your son has been talking to himself and hearing voices from a fictional god of his own. Is this true?" Rachel held her tears back as she could only imagine how Mabel would feel right now.  
"Yes that is true."   
"So we've been thinking of placing mr Pines here in a mental hospital in Gravity falls."  
Rachel looked doubtful, would this be the right decision?  
"Will it help him?" She looked at the officer.  
"It certainly will."   
Oh who cares if its right or wrong then.  
He's gonna be okay.


End file.
